Mark XXX - Blue Steel
|main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel, Fiberglass Frame, Titanium Plating |special = Energy Redirection System |other = -- |replaced = Mark 29 |followed = Mark 31 |image2 = }} The Mark 30 (XXX), also known as "Blue Steel", is a Silver Centurion Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark 30 has blue and silver plates in it's armor design, and features a triangular shaped Unibeam together with it's chest piece, which follows the shape of the Unibeam. Armor Capabilities This section is under development. Information will be placed here soon. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 30 has Thrusters equipped to its back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 30 contains the standard repulsors, just like previous armors did. Unibeam The Mark 30 has a trapezoid-shaped Unibeam in the form of a triangular-like appearance. Vibranium Blade Bearing no difference at all with it's design it's successor, the Mark 33, the Mark 30 is presumed to also have a Vibranium Blade on it's arms. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 30 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig with the other 35 armors to aid Tony and Rhodey in their confrontation with Aldrich Killian. When the Iron Legion arrived at the rig, the Mark 30 along with all the other armors surrounded the area and it was seen beside the Mark 37 (to the left). It attacked the Extremis Soliders after, under Tony's order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures, disable with extreme Prejudice". J.A.R.V.I.S. then controls the armor to eliminate the Extremis Soliders. It is unknown what happened to the Mark 30. As it may either have been destroyed in battle or blown up after by Tony's order of the Clean Slate Protocol. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXX: ENHANCED ENERGY SUIT, DESIGNED FOR HIGH-ENERGY OUTPUT. Notes * The Mark 30 is the 30th suit built Tony Stark, and is the twenty-third suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * Strangely, the Mark 30 is an upgrade to the Mark 33, which was still 3 armors away from being created. **This may imply that the Mark 30 is either a prototype of the Mark 33, or it was just simply a movie mistake. * The Mark 30 is the second armor to feature blue, in it's armor color scheme and design. Gallery File:Photo(460).jpg File:Photo(48).jpg|The Mark 30, also known as "Blue Steel", a Silver Centurion Suit Upgrade. File:Photo(102).JPG|The Mark 30 in full view. Photo(605).JPG Mark 30.JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 30 in Iron Man 3 RJNi0Zp.png External Links & References * The Mark 30 on the Marvel Database. ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Progress Pages Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol